The present invention relates to a vehicular steering control apparatus, and more specifically to an electric power steering apparatus which comprises a torque control actuator and a steering system which receives a steering torque from a driver through a steering wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,151 corresponding to Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2001-114121 discloses an electric power-steering apparatus wherein an assist motor is controlled using an inertia phase compensation quantity